


A Halo Effect

by Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Abusive Relationships, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Crowley and Aziraphale are roommates, Crowley is in an abusive relationship with beelzebub, Drinking, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Fist Fights, Fluff and Angst, Friends to Lovers, Human Aziraphale (Good Omens), Human Crowley (Good Omens), Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, M/M, Physical Abuse, Roommates, Vomiting, i don't know I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-06
Updated: 2019-07-06
Packaged: 2020-06-23 17:05:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,175
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19705720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl/pseuds/Tv_Saved_The_Teenage_Girl
Summary: Living with a roommate so different from you can start to get on your nerves, but when Aziraphale takes care of Crowley one drunken night, things start to change between them. What will happen when Aziraphale finds out Crowley is in an abusive relationship?





	A Halo Effect

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy, I wrote this college au cause I'm a slut for college roommates. THERE IS ABUSE, it's not described, but you see a beaten, bloody and bruised Crowley, so there is that. My power went out and I decided to write this after reading an incorrect quote

As he stumbled in at 3 am, Crowley tried his best to keep quiet, but in his drunken state, it was nearly impossible. They had only been dorm mates for two months, but it was clear it was going to be a long and slow crawl ‘till summer came around and they never had to see each other again. Aziraphale stirred for a second, causing the younger boy to stop in his tracks, eyes shut tight as he held his breath. After a second, he began to move again, slipping out of his clothes and under his covers. Letting out a sigh as he did so.

Truthfully, Aziraphale was awake. He’d like to say it was because his roommate was as quiet as an elephant and every time he’d come home at an ungodly hour, he’d wake him. But that wasn’t exactly right, in all honesty, he could never find sleep while Crowley was out. For the life of him, he didn’t know why. Yet, as hard as he willed it, he couldn’t sleep until he knew Crowley was home. ‘Till he knew he was safe. Something he’d never admit to doing.

“Did you remember to lock the door?” Aziraphale’s sleep-heavy voice asked.

“Shit.” Fumbling out of bed, Crowley locked the door before climbing back under the covers. With a small smile, the older boy turned over as sleep took him in.

~

The alarm blared at 6:30 am, causing Aziraphale’s dry eyes to shoot open. Letting out a groan, he shoved his face into his pillow. Across the room, Crowley’s hand poked out from under his covers, hitting the clock ‘till it stopped yelling. Emerging from his blanket cocoon, the lanky boy stretched his arms up over his head, letting out a moan. If his eyes weren’t shut, he would have noticed Aziraphale’s gaze peaking out from where he hid under his warm covers.

Another thing Aziraphale would never admit to doing was watching his roommate stretch every morning. Watching every detail, the way his shirt would rise up just enough to see a sliver of his skin, the way he’d arch his back, the way his face would scrunch up as he let out the same satisfied moan. The older boy was a fan of taking secret pleasures in life, this was one of them. Though he absolutely detested waking up so early, his first-class didn’t start ’till 9.

“I just don’t understand it.” The older boy mumbled, rubbing his eyes.

“Don’t understand what?” Looking at his hair in the mirror, Crowley began getting dressed for the day.

“If you planned on staying out so late, every night, why on earth did you pick such early classes?” Aziraphale yawned as the younger boy to give him a quick glance.

“It was all they had left.” He shrugged as he started to make his way towards the door, tripping on one of Aziraphale’s books. “Could you keep your shit on your side of the room?” Crowley said, exasperated by the older boy’s clutter.

“Could you try to come home at a decent hour and not wake me up?” Aziraphale bit back.

“Fair.” The younger boy sighed, heading out for the bathrooms before sticking his head back into the room. “Hey, if I’m not back by 8, could you water my plants?” Glaring at Crowley, Aziraphale sighed.

“…Fine.”

“Thanks, angel.” The younger boy winked, giving him a grin as he slipped on his sunglasses. Then he was gone.

~

Crowley did have a point about his books being everywhere, but in Aziraphale’s defense, it was just his way of feeling safe. He did live a slightly cluttered life, but it wasn’t necessarily a mess, there were piles, systems, no trash to be seen. Though, compared to the younger boy’s side of the room, it was a junkyard. Crowley kept everything neat and out of the way. If Aziraphale was being honest, he wasn’t sure the boy had much of anything besides his plants, clothes, and a few books, which he had never seen the boy read.

The younger boy’s side of the room reminded Aziraphale of his family, of his childhood home. Their house was so cold and empty, you’d be surprised to learn it was mainly run by kids since their mother was almost never around. But Crowley had something his family didn’t; life. His plants were scattered all around his side of the room, vibrant and green, bringing a sense of warmth that Aziraphale had never experience in his own home.

If you asked Crowley, he’d have a similar story. His family was big and cluttered, suffocatingly so. With their father looming over them, their home was filled with a stench of fear and Crowley couldn’t wait to get out, to breathe. And though Aziraphale was a mess, it wasn’t the unpleasant mess he’d grown up with. It was clean, and cozy, and filled with a palpable sense of love.

Crowley didn’t make it back by 8 and Aziraphale kept his promise.

~

Aziraphale didn’t see the younger boy for the rest of the day, something that would have concerned him if he didn’t know any better, but it was a Friday night. At 4 am, the older boy was sat on his bed when Crowley came home, but tonight he didn’t look so hot. Before Aziraphale could ask if he was ok, the younger boy quickly picked up the trash can and began vomiting.

“Oh, dear.” The older boy put down his book as he walked towards Crowley, his hand gently rubbing his back. “Come on, let’s get you to the bathroom.”

Without a protest, Aziraphale led the younger boy to the toilet just before he threw up again. Letting out a painful groan, Crowley rested his face against the seat, trying to steady his breathing, finding no luck as he heaved again.

“It’s ok, you’re ok,” Aziraphale said soothingly as he stroked the younger boys back. “It will be over soon, you’ll be ok.” He saw a tear roll down the younger boy’s cheek, causing his heart to twinge. “Oh, dear boy, you’ve gone too far this time.” He had absentmindedly started to comb Crowley’s hair out of his face, but before he could stop himself, the younger boy shoved his hand away.

“I d-don’t have a problem.” Crowley’s unsteady voice cried out. “S-so you can stop trying to fix me, I’m n-not broken.” He just got his last word out before he was heaving again, tears streaming down his face.

After a few minutes, the older boy spoke. “I’m going to go get you your toothbrush, toothpaste, and some clean clothes. Do you think you’ll be alright for a moment?” Aziraphale asked, his tone still soft. As the younger boy nodded, he stood and began to walk away, but was stopped by Crowley’s light grip on his wrist. The younger boy’s eyes cast down to the floor.

“I’m sorry.” He said solemnly. “I didn’t mean to snap at you.”

“I know,” Aziraphale gave him a small smile, though Crowley wasn’t looking, before leaving the room.

Cleaning the younger boy up and getting him into new clothes, Aziraphale made him sleep on his side, placing a now clean trash can next to his bed, just in case.

“I don’t think you’re broken, Crowley.” The older boy said, tucking Crowley in. “I’ve never thought that about you.” Now in the dark, tears began to wet the younger boy’s cheeks again.

“Goodnight, Aziraphale.”

“Goodnight, dear.”

~

Rolling over, Aziraphale was awoken by the birds chirping outside their window as light poured into the room. Shifting his gaze, he saw Crowley was still fast asleep, the slow rise and fall of his chest made him look so peaceful. But all to quickly the nice moment was disturbed by a loud knock at his door.

“Shit,” Aziraphale gracelessly toppled out of bed. It was already 9, he had overslept. Swinging the door open, he was greeted with a frown.

“Aziraphale, why aren’t you dressed, it’s already 9 o’clock.” The older gentleman questioned.

“Sorry, my alarm didn’t go off.” He replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his neck. “Why don’t you head down to the diner and I’ll meet you there.”

“Good idea, you could do with some walking.” The older gentleman laughed, poking Aziraphale in the stomach. “You’re gaining a few. Can’t have you going soft on me.”

“Yeah,” Aziraphale gave a fake laughed before closing the door and letting out a sigh.

“I may have only just found out your dating someone, but he sound’s like a dick. You could do better.” Crowley commented as he sat on his bed, rubbing his eyes.

“We’re not dating.” The older boy mumbled as he started to get dressed.

“Oh? So you’re just that friendly with everybody, is it?” The younger boy smirked.

“He’s my brother, Gabriel.”

“Oh…” Crowley’s enthusiasm dropped along with his heart. “My opinion still stands, he sounds like a dick.”

“You wouldn’t be wrong.” Before leaving the room, Aziraphale stopped to look at the younger boy. “Do you want to come with? I assume you’re probably hungry since you threw up all the contents of your stomach last night.”

Opening his mouth to turn down his offer, Crowley’s stomach grumbled. “Yeah, ok.”

~

The following week went by much smoother than the ones before. Instead of coming home at 2 or 3 in the morning, Crowley would be back before midnight, only slightly tipsy, and Aziraphale did his best at keeping his mess to his side of the room. It was a nice week. Until Friday night rolled around. Crowley was out late again, and though Aziraphale felt foolish for worrying, he couldn’t help it.

Though the two of them would bicker and banter constantly, neither of them actually knew much about the other. Aziraphale never knew where Crowley went off to every night, something that did concern him, but it wasn’t something he was about to bring up. Sure, he worried about what would happen if Crowley didn’t come home one night, and what if one night turns into a week, he worried that he wouldn’t be able to help him, but it really wasn’t his place for him to worry for Crowley. Though he wished it were.

He wished he knew the younger boy better, to know how he was feeling, to know what he’s been through. Sometimes he’d see Crowley staring off in the distance with a lost look in his eyes, he’d give anything to know where his mind wandered off to. And when Aziraphale lost control of his thoughts, he’d also give anything to know what Crowley’s slender fingers would feel like, to have his body pressed against him, to know what it would feel like to have his lips brush against his. Wondered how he would taste, how he would sound, what he’d look like as he came undone beneath him.

But then Aziraphale would snap out of it, take a cold shower, and move on. There was no way Crowley would be interested in him like that, not to mention he was sure the younger boy wasn’t single. The swing of his hips was like his own special mating call, and it was one most people picked up on and reciprocated. As long as Crowley was happy, Aziraphale couldn’t find it in his heart to be upset about it, though a little jealousy would slip in from time to time

Suddenly there was a bang on their door, pulling Aziraphale from his thoughts. He wasn’t prepared for what he found on the other side. A drunken, older boy stood with a bloodied Crowley next to him, his arm slung around the boy’s neck.

“Are you my brother’s roommate?” The boy asked in an unpleasant tone.

“Erm, yes?”

“Good,” He said, shoving Crowley towards Aziraphale as he stumbled to catch him. “His partner beat the shit out of him again and I don’t feel like patching him up this time.” He stated before he stumbled away, leaving no further explanation.

“Crowley?!” Aziraphale called out as he looked down at the younger boy, sinking to the floor, placing Crowley’s head in his lap. “Crowley, dear, can you hear me?” Looking up at Aziraphale, Crowley smiled. The florescent lights glowed up above, giving the older boy a halo effect.

“Angel? Am I dead?” The younger boy asked, causing Aziraphale to laugh a little.

“No, Crowley, you’re not dead.” Reaching up, Crowley wiped away the tears streaming down Aziraphale’s face. “Come on, let’s try to get you cleaned up.” Standing, Aziraphale hauled them both off the floor, leaning the younger boy against the wall as he grabbed the first aid kit.

“We must stop meeting like this.” Crowley joked as the older boy led him into the bathroom for the second Friday in a row.

“Hop up for me.” Aziraphale pointed at the counter as he began laying everything out, washing his hands. Running a rag under the warm water, the older boy moved back towards Crowley, who eagerly spread his legs for Aziraphale to stand between.

“If I had known this is all it would take to get you between my legs I would have done it sooner.” The younger boy smirked as Aziraphale gently began soaking up the blood on his face.

“Crowley…” Aziraphale sighed sorrowfully, pulling away to look him in the eyes. “Crowley, what happened?” He asked, his voice wavering. “Who did this to you?” Casting down his eyes, Crowley opened and closed his mouth a few times.

“I-…Erm, I was just ruining the party is all.” He laughed, rubbing his arm. “I’ve been heading out early all week, then tonight I was about to leave when they told me I was being rude. I told them I just wasn’t feeling it and…and, Em, well…” Taking the rag, Aziraphale wiped away some of the tears that were beginning to stain his face. “They’re right, I was being rude,” Crowley said, believing his own lie as he picked at the rip in his jeans. “It was really my fault.”

Reaching up to gently cup the younger boy’s face, Aziraphale spoke softly. “None of this is your fault.” Moving the rag to continue cleaning his face, the older boy was trying to find the right words to say. “Dear, do you see what’s wrong?” He asked as he washed the rag out. Taking a deep breath, Crowley nodded, looking up at Aziraphale.

“Yeah…yeah, I know.” The younger boy gave him a sad smile. “I know I should leave them, I just don’t know how.”

“You feel trapped?”

“Yes…” Crowley huffed. “It’s just that…they’re close friends with my siblings, so I don’t know how to break it off.”

“We’ll figure something out, ok?” Aziraphale gave him a soft smile. “I promise.”

“Thanks, angel.” Moving to open a package, Aziraphale’s brow furrowed as his cheeks blushed. “What?” The younger boy asked.

“Why do you call me that? Angel.” He replied, watching his hands.

“Cause you’re always so sweet to me, even when we fight. Plus, Aziraphale is the name of an Angel.” Crowley gave him a toothy grin, his hands coming up to rest on Aziraphale’s hips, pulling him closer. Panicking, the older boy began sterilizing the cuts scattered on Crowley’s face, causing the younger boy to wince, pulling back.

“Would you just hold still, it’s almost over.” The older boy laughed, finishing up as he began putting butterfly bandages on Crowley’s face. “There, all done.”

“Do I look beautiful?” The younger boy asked, batting his eyelashes. In truth, he looked pretty beat up, cuts all over his face and one on his lip, paired with one black eye. Aziraphale’s heart hurt, but he knew the pain wasn’t nearly as bad as Crowley’s.

“You always look beautiful.” He said earnestly, getting lost in Crowley’s eyes for a moment before stepping away and clearing his throat. “Now, I’m going to go get you some ice for that eye, why don’t you get changed.” Nodding his head, Crowley hopped off the counter.

~

Walking back into their dorm with a bag of ice, Aziraphale also carried some water and painkillers for the younger boy but stopped halfway into the room when he saw Crowley take off his shirt. In a normal situation, Aziraphale would have also stopped what he was doing to stare, but at this moment the older boy’s being filled with another wave of sorrow. Two deep bruises decorated the Crowley’s torso, accompanied by fading bruises and scars. Aziraphale gasp, causing Crowley to turn around.

“Oh, thank you.” He smiled, taking the pills and water, swallowing before setting them down, looking back at the older boy, following his gaze. “…Oh, these are nothing.”

“Nothing?!” Aziraphale cried, stepping closer to Crowley as his hands reached out to trace the black and purple that stained his skin. “Crowley…this isn’t nothing.” His voice was cracking as his eyes trailed up his body. “This is…My dear, you don’t deserve this. You’ve never deserved this.” One of Aziraphale’s hands came up to cup the younger boy’s face for the second time that night, except this time it felt different. “If I ever lay eyes on the piece of shit that did this to you, Lord help him, I’m going to beat the living daylights out of him forever laying a hand on you that wasn’t filled with love.” The older boy was shaking with anger, and fear, and despair. Trying with everything in him to settle down, and failing.

Stepping forward, Crowley closed the distance between them, kissing the older boy like he’d dreamed of for months. Surprised at first, Aziraphale didn’t respond, but once his brain kicked in, he was eager to reciprocate, holding on to Crowley with a tender touch. The younger boy moaned as he slipped his tongue into Aziraphale’s mouth. He tasted of sugar and cocoa and something distinctly him, Crowley had never encountered anything so delicious.

Pulling away, Aziraphale tried to regain control of his breathing, but Crowley began moving him backward, kissing his lips once more before moving down his jawline, down his neck, leaving love bites as he went.

“S-stop, C-Crowley.” The older boy whined, trying to move away from Crowley without hurting him.

“Why? Do you not want this?” Crowley asked, his face rising as he began to nuzzle against Aziraphale’s skin, voice low. “I’m not blind you know, I’ve seen the way you look at me. How you watch me every morning. I can see the way your eyes are dilated at this very moment.” Drawing away from Aziraphale, the younger boy said more seriously. “Unless this isn’t your scene.”

“I-I don’t _want_ you to stop, I _need_ you to stop.” Aziraphale groaned, feeling Crowley press against him. “We-We can’t do it, not like this, not now. You’ve had a long night and I don’t think you’re thinking straight.”

“Why? I’m not drunk, I haven’t had a drink in four hours.” He questioned, not backing up completely without an answer. 

“Because…Because why would you want me?” The older boy asked, not able to look Crowley in the eyes.

“Do you think I’m only doing this because you took care of me?” Crowley smiled.

“Well,…yes.”

The younger boy hummed, drinking in the way Aziraphale’s cool skin felt against his. “If you think that’s why I’m doing this, I’d be perfectly willing to hold off for tonight, but that’s not it, not completely.” Crowley’s hands rose to tangle his fingers through the older boys hair. “I _am_ attracted to your kind and caring nature, but I’m also just attracted to you. To the way you smile, the way you bite your lip when you’re reading, to the way you laugh and talk and move. I have been since the moment I laid eyes on you.” He said with a smirk. “Is that so hard to believe?” Swallowing, the older boy nodded.

“Yes, sort of.”

“Alright,” Crowley said in a sober tone, stepping away from Aziraphale, only for the older boy to catch his hand.

“But I’ll lay with you, if you’d like,” Aziraphale said quickly, not wanting to be far from Crowley. Not giving him an answer, the younger boy pulled him to bed.

Crowley fit in Aziraphale’s arms so perfectly, it was as if they were made for each other. And with the younger boy’s face shoved in the crook of Aziraphale’s neck, it wasn’t long before sleep claimed them.

~

Waking up with Aziraphale’s arm wrapped around his waist, he’d almost forgotten the events of last night, filled with too much bliss to give it thought, ‘till he moved, letting out a groan. Still, he wouldn’t trade any of it for the world, it led them to each other and that’s a greater gift than Crowley could ever ask for.

“Sorry, dear. Am I hurting you?” Aziraphale’s deep sleepy voice sent a shiver down Crowley’s spine.

“No, angel. You could never.” Turning around to face him, he gave the older boy a tired smile. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Aziraphale echoed back. Caught off guard when Crowley gave him a quick kiss. “So I’ll take that as you still wanting to get into my pants?”

“Mm, most definitely. That is if you’ll have me?”

“Most definitely.”

Letting out a content sigh, Crowley’s hands began to roam the older boys body. “You’re stunning, angel.” Before Aziraphale could object, there was a rude knock at their door, pulling them from their little bubble.

Crawling over Crowley, Aziraphale stumbled to the door, opening it without a second thought, assuming to see Gabriel on the other side, but he was wrong. So very wrong.

“Where is he?” Shoving Aziraphale aside, they walked further into the room, seeing Crowley standing a little ways from the bed. “Where the fuck did you run off to last night?! No goodbye, no nothing. I was worried sick about you, Crawly.”

The young boy who once stood tall began to cower, his mouth opening and closing as he tried to find his words. “I’m sorry, who’s this?” Aziraphale asked.

“None of your goddamn business.” They said sharply, turning back the younger boy. “Come on we’re going.”

“Beelzebub, I’m not going anywhere,” Crowley said, not as strong as he wished.

“Oh, so this is Beelzebub,” Aziraphale said, instantly seeing red.

“Listen, mate, this doesn’t concern you.” They spat. “So Buzz off.”

“I’m warning you, if you lay one hand on him, there will be consequences.” The older boy said as calmly as he could.

“Ooo, “consequences”, I’m so scared.” Beelzebub mocked, stepping closer to Crowley, taking hold of his wrist. “Seriously, I mean it.”

“And so do I,” Aziraphale said, moving forward, grabbing hold of Beelzebub’s back collar, dragging them.

“Oh, you fucking asked for it.” Before they could get in a punch, Aziraphale decked them, sending Beelzebub stumbling backward.

“Leave!” The older boy yelled, blocking the path between them and Crowley. “He said he doesn’t want to go with you. You’re no longer welcome here, so get the fuck out before I kick your ass out.”

Staggering forward, Beelzebub tried one last time, but Aziraphale socked them again, grabbing the front of their shirt, he began moving them back out the door, shoving him against the corridor wall. Crowley followed him closely, gaining more confidence.

“I mean it Beelzebub,” Crowley snarled over Aziraphale’s shoulder. “I don’t want to see you ever again. I’ve had enough of your abuse, you sick bastard.”

“You better do as he say’s.” The older boy added, letting go of them as they began to sink to the floor.

“You’re going to regret this, you little shit!” Beelzebub spit blood out of their mouth. “No one else is going to want you, you’re not worth anyone’s time!”

“Go to hell!” Crowley roared, turning to walk back into the dorm, ignoring Beelzebub as they got up, leaving as quickly as they could. 

Locking the door and leaning against it, they were both breathing hard. But as they took one look at the other, Crowley and Aziraphale began to laugh, leaning into each other 

“I called them a bastard,” Crowley said gleefully.

“You did! You were brilliant, dear.” The older boy cooed.

“And did you see their face when you decked them?” The younger boy asked, pulling Aziraphale back towards the bed. “It was priceless.”

“Yes, it was.” He hummed, gleaming at Crowley as he drew Aziraphale closer to him. 

“Have I ever told you I find you exceedingly hot?” The younger boy asked as his hand slipped up Aziraphale’s shirt. 

“No, I’m afraid you haven’t.” Smiling, the older boy cupped Crowley’s face, kissing him softly. 

“That’s a shame, I guess I’ll have to make up for the lost time.” 

“Why don’t you do that over breakfast,” Aziraphale said, pulling away only for Crowley to chase his lips. 

“That’s not what I’m hungry for.” The younger boy whined just as his stomach growled, betraying him, causing Aziraphale to laugh. “Fine, let’s go get breakfast, but then after that, you’re mine.” 

“Yes, dear.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you like it!! Comments are LOVED AND APPRECIATED, please feed your small-town writer. 
> 
> Follow me on Tumblr at  
> babbling-ineffable-fools  
> or  
> tv-saved-the-teenage-girl


End file.
